New methods for the epoxidation of olefins are proposed. The systems are designed to provide the selectivity, espcially asymmetric induction, desirable in modern synthetic methods. The reagents include chiral peracids and hydroperoxides. The latter are designed to operate under mild conditions and release neutral side products, yet provide sufficient oxidation potential to generate arene oxides from aromatic systems.